This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles are known to incorporate HVAC systems to improve the comfort of the people within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The HVAC systems heat and cool air blown through a HVAC unit using a heating heat exchanger and/or a cooling heat exchanger. The HVAC unit is typically designed to provide a defrost mode where air is directed to the front windshield through a defrost outlet, a face mode where air is directed through a face outlet in the instrument panel toward the upper portion of the body of the passengers and a floor mode where air is directed toward a floor outlet that directs air towards the feet of the passengers.
Such a HVAC unit includes doors for the defrost outlet, the face outlet and the floor outlet. Each door is rotatably disposed inside a case of the HVAC unit and is configured to selectively open and close the corresponding inlet. The HVAC unit also includes an actuator that rotates the doors. For example, when the HVAC unit is in the defrost mode, the actuator rotates the door to a specified position to open the defrost outlet, and thus air is allowed to flow through the defrost outlet toward the front windshield.